Unexpected Memories & Expected Secrets
by aleen-chan
Summary: *AU-Nougami Neuro is a famous detective overseas. He comes to Japan to solve more interesting "puzzles". Katsuragi Yako is just your ordinary High school girl, who loves to eat any type of food! *WRITERS BLOCK*
1. Chapter 1

**AU**-Nougami Neuro is a famous detective overseas. He comes to Japan to solve more interesting "puzzles". Katsuragi Yako is just your ordinary High school girl, who loves to eat any type of food! When these two WHOLE different people meet what can we expect!? And what's this of Neuro being a teacher!!!?NeuroXYako

Couples: NeuroXYako and slightly SaiXAi(in further chapters)

Anime/Manga: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Magaka:Matsuei Yuusei

Disclaimer!: I don not own MTNN Matsuei-sensei does! ^^

**Chapter 1: **Bored and an Interesting Girl

**He **wasn't the type of person who read a newspaper and drinking coffee at a café, but after the long flight he took to come to Japan, he felt bored and tired. Heneeded something to entertain himself so he won't fall asleep, because sleep was the last thing on his mind right now; he needed a _mystery _or a _case, _anything that required solving something; so he decided to go to a café. The front door of the café opened, but he didn't bother looking up. He heard the **person **order almost everything that was available in the menu! He wanted to see what type of person (or animal) this was, so he looked away from the newspaper and up to the cashier place, and saw the **person**. The person was a young girl around 16 or 17 years old, she had blond short hair, two red clips on both sides of her head. She was wearing a uniform and carried a school bag. 'It seems that such a glutinous girl **still **exists in this world,' he thought.

The girl finished ordering and sat at a table close to a window at the front of the café, 'such a nice café this is, I'm so glad I came here!' she thought. **He **saw that the girl was smiling to herself, 'Glutinous and weird' he thought; not interested in the girl anymore he went back to reading the newspaper. Something caught his eye that looked quite interested, '_Katsuragi…, murdered in his own house... police and detectives are still trying to find the culprit of the crime… beloved husband of Katsuragi Haruka and beloved father of Katsuragi Yako.' _They posted a picture of the father, who was murdered, and a picture of his wife and daughter.' Hmm… I see.' He then looked back at the girl. 'I found my first puzzle,' he thought, his eyes had glint of _hunger._ He stood up and went to where she was. He pulled out the chair in front of her and sat.

'Who the hell is this creep?!'

"Ano, may I help you with something…umm…"

"My name is Nougami Neuro"

"Ah…Nougami-san then, my name is Katsuragi Yako."

With this she held out her hand, Neuro responded; When Neuro touched her hand she felt something familiar about him, 'I feel like I've seen him before, though I don't remember a guy who's tall, semi-blond hair with dark colored locks; and with those green emerald eyes that can hypnotize you anytime…Whoa! There girl don't go thinking stuff about this guy, I mean we just introduced ourselves and now you're thinking of him in that way! I mean sure he's handsome and all, I guess he must be a foreigner or something, but he looks older than me, maybe he's in his 20's, so it wouldn't work out at all' and with a sigh Yako finally let goes of Neuro's hand.

"Well so can I help you in something Nougami-san?"

"Actually I came here to help you out Katsuragi-san."

"Let's stop with the formalities Nougami-san and call me Yako please."

"Then call me Neuro" Yako suddenly blushed when he said that with a gentle smile [AN-of course a fake one though XD]. Neuro noticed this and in his mind all he could do was smirk and laugh, 'this girl is interesting, I can entertain myself using her.' When Yako finally noticed she was blushing she changed the topic.

"Oh, so you came here to help me? How or why?"

"Yes, I heard about the murder of your father."

"Oh… that, actually I don't really want to talk about that right now…" but she couldn't finish when Neuro cut her off.

"I came here from overseas to Japan to solve mysteries, crimes, "puzzles", etc."

'So that explains his appearance' Yako thought suddenly.

"So, you're like a detective, right?"

"Yes and when I was reading the newspaper awhile ago, I saw your father's case, and the detectives and police still don't solve the murder, right?"

"Yeah," Yako answered with a hint of sadness coming.

"And so I decided to solve this crime."

'Since this the only thing I can do for mow,' and with a sigh he finished. When he looked back at Yako, he could barely see her behind all the pile of plates she had in front of her, he could tell she was eating something behind those plates.

"How dare she ignore me!" he thought.

"Excuse me…" he said, Yako looked up from where she was, her cheeks filled with food; she blushed lightly and cleared her throat

"Ah! Yes I'm sorry about that…and about what you said, I'm very glad you're interested in solving my father's case, but right now I just don't want to talk about that topic."

With this she stands up and leaves the café. Neuro sighs with disappointment, 'Great, I lost my first mystery and my toy.' "Hmm… who does that girl think I am? I'm Nougami Neuro, famous detective overseas. I'm not the type of person who gives up easily on something, no matter how insignificant the situation is" he smirks and his emerald eyes had a glint to them. He stood up but when he was about to leave the café, the waiter stopped him.

'What does this guy want?' he thought.

"Excuse me sir, your bill."

When Neuro took the bill, his emerald eyes widened a bit and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Excuse me, but isn't this amount wrong? I only ordered a cup of coffee; I didn't order any of these pastries!"

"Eh! Oh yeah but the girl that was with you a moment ago told me that you'll pay her bill too." The waiter said with a hint of fear coming, with the entire evil aura he could feel coming from Neuro.

"**How dare that mere washcloth make a fool out of me?!Oh...but she'll pay alright!" **Neuro thought now furious of what Yako did

'**Not only did she take away my mystery, but also my money!'**

"Umm… sir w-will you pay or n-not?" the poor waiter said with all his courage he gathered.

"**Yes of course" **he answered with a voice that could kill anytime.

'For a moment I thought I saw a demon' the poor waiter thought.

**---At Yako**

'Oop's…I forgot to tell him about my bill. Oh well! It's not like I'm going to meet him again.' She thought while opening the front door of her house. "I'm home!" she said, but noticed the house was empty and quiet. She went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_My dear Yako-chan,_

_I'm going out of town for a week. The food I made you is in the fridge. Please take care while I'm gone and take care of the house too._

_With love,_

_Your mom 3_

"Heh… oh well, I guess it can't be helped." She said with a hint of loneliness in her voice.

'Food, huh?' she went towards the fridge and opened it.

'Thought so.' and what she saw was something that was supposed to look like food but looked like a monster from hell.

'Who knows what she put in that.' She sighed with this thought. 'I guess she hasn't improved in her cooking at all, oh well, I'll see what I can eat.' She was about to get all the stuff to prepare some onigiri, when someone knocked at the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who it is." The person knocked again, but this time louder.

"COMING!! Sheesh" 'Impatient people I swear, whoever this is…' she never got to finish her thought, because the first thing(or person) she sees at the door is the last person in the world she thought she would ever meet again.

"Neuro!" she was right. Neuro was standing there with a smile plastered on his face. Yako knew something was wrong, because she felt an evil intent on that smile of his.

'What could I have ever done to him that gave him this…" she stopped her thought when she remembered what she did back at the café.

'Oh shit! I am so going to get it!'

"Uhh…umm… may I help you in something N-Neuro?" she said, her voice filled with fear in it.

"Oh! Me? No, I just came here to say hi." He said with that big fake smile still on his face.

'Ok, I am SO dead, I made him furious mad with what I did.'

"Ok, I know what I did back at the café was wrong, but you know I'm broke and I didn't have a single penny with me enough to pay the bill, and well yeah~…"

"WAIT! HOLD ON A SEC! What and how did you find were I li…" she couldn't finish because Neuro grabbed her head and threw her to the ground. She was now at the ground, back facing Neuro. Neuro had his right foot on her back, putting force into it, enough to crush her, but not that much to kill her.

"OWWWW…AGHHH! PLEASE NEURO, I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! EVER! JUST PLEASE, LET ME GO!!"

"Not good enough, woodlouse." His voice was different this time, it was deep and full with killing intent.

"You need to pay me back. ALL $5,000!*" Yako chocked on her own saliva just hearing the amount of money. 'Dang! I know I ate a lot, but $5,000! I thought it would only be what? Like maybe $100! Oh! Wait, I forgot. They're one of the best pastries café of all Japan! I knew I shouldn't have gone there!' Yako banged her head on the floor (in her mind of course). Yako cleared her throat.

"So, how do you want me to pay you? Even though it'll take me years. So do you want it in check, cash, or what?"

"No, none of that." His smile grew, until it turned into an evil grin.

"Your body." Yako turned pale, her eyes wide as saucers. Yako(finally free from Neuro's foot) got up and covered her body with her hands and crossed her legs.

"I'll never let you do that, you **demon**!"

"What the hell are you talking about woodlouse? I'm going to make you work for me."

With this Yako relaxed; with a blush she said, "o-ohh… ok then-"but for the hundredth time in her day, she was cut off by Neuro.

"Even if I did want you for that reason, I don't think a germ like you would satisfy me." Neuro looked at her, like examining her. Yako blushed furiously.

"How dare you!" 'I mean… we barely know each other… and…and…UGHH!' she thought furiously. Neuro saw her face was red as a tomato; he couldn't help but secretly laugh at her in his mind. Yako tried to calm herself and make the blush on her face go away. Yako looked at Neuro, who was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. They both look at the door, she was about to twist the doorknob, but decided to turn back to Neuro, in case it was someone who followed him here. Neuro shook his head. Yako knowing this opened the door. Her eyes widened a bit, "You…"

-------------

**AN**-Well this is my first Fanfic ever so please be gentle with me 8X I know this chapter didn't have much excitement but It'll get better 8D

(*)-Yeah I kind of exaggerated with this money amount XDDD but I had to XD

And what does Neuro mean when he says that girls who eat a lot _still _exist B find out in further chapters of Unexpected Memories & Expected Secrets XD Please Review!


	2. The red room

**AU-Nougami Neuro is a famous detective overseas. He comes to Japan to solve more interesting "puzzles". Katsuragi Yako is just your ordinary High school girl, who loves to eat any type of food! When these two WHOLE different people meet what can we expect!? And what's this of Neuro being a teacher!!!?NeuroXYako**

**Couples: NeuroXYako and slightly SaiXAi (in further chapters)**

**Anime/Manga: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

**Magaka: Matsuei Yuusei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTNN Matsuei-sensei does! ^^**

**Chapter 2: **The red room and the sweet smell of Suspicion

"You…Sasazuka-san! Takeda-san! What brings you two here?" Yako exclaimed when she saw the familiar investigators at her door. Sasazuka Eishi was a serious and calm man. He looked like he was in his 20's or early 30's. He was tall with silver-gray hair. Takeda Keitarou was a friendly man; he was around his late 30's or 40's. He had short hair and there was this distinguished red dot on his forehead that always caught your eye.

"We passed by here and thought we dropped by to say hello" the eldest man said with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Well then would you like something to drink?" Yako said.

"No thank you, actually we came here to gather more information about your father's case." Sasazuka said.

"Oh well… right now is not a really good time, maybe some other time?" the short blond hair girl replied not wanting them at the moment. Sasazuka stared at her noticing the tall man standing behind her. Yako noticed the man was now looking at Neuro.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Sasazuka-san, Takeda-san, this is Nougami Neuro he's-"She stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a hand go inside her mouth.

"I'm her assistant. I came from overseas to meet my new _sesnsei! _Na, sensei?" Neuro said while taking his hand out of the poor girl's mouth. She saw the menacing look he gave her.

"H-Hai."

"Please to meet you Neuro-san," Sasazuka said and stretched out his hand, but Neuro only looked at him and then at the hand. With a fake smile on his face he said, "Please to meet you too, Sasazuka-san."

At that Sasazuka retrieved his hand back and nodded. Yako on the other hand was thinking how far Neuro can get with his so called innocent act.

"Well I guess we'll come back another time." Takeda said somehow in a relieved tone.

"Take care Yako-chan." Sasazuka said. Yako nodded with a smile. Silence filled the room.

'Oh god! This is so awkward! Maybe I should make up an excuse so Neuro can leave now!'

"Umm…well Neuro, I'm going to take a bath now, so if you'll excuse me, can you please le-"

Once again she was cut off by none other than the man in the room. Her face met the wall.

"Was the slave ordering the master to leave just now?" his voice sounding all high and mighty. The poor blond girl can only shake her head back, for her face was on the wall and it didn't let her talk.

"Now take me to where the murder took place." Neuro said while letting go of Yako's head. Yako fell with a thud; she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"All right. All right."

Yako started walking up to her dad's room with Neuro behind her. When Yako got to the room she hesitated to open it but got enough courage to do so. Even though the room was now clean and safe, Yako felt sick. She could still see the redness splattered everywhere in the room and the stench of rottenness. Neuro noticed her reaction.

"If you can't even come in, it's better if you leave." Yako snapped back to reality with the words of the tall guy, she decided she was going to overcome this fear of hers and she'll stick to her resolve. Yako and Neuro went inside the room; not a second to spare he started to look around the room looking for left behind clues that the police might've (and surely) left. Yako wondered how Neuro couldn't react the way she reacted. Who in the world was the man in front of her? After an hour or so he stopped looking around and stood in front of Yako.

"Did you see your father that night?" Yako thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I did, I came here to make sure dad was alright; I went to his room and dropped by some food thinking he might be hungry, since he didn't eat that day. When I knocked on the door, he opened and seemed fine."

"I see. This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

Yako could see the anxiety and excitement in Neuro's eyes.

"Does that mean that you know who did it? Who's the criminal?" The short haired girl couldn't help being a little curious on who might've killed her father and why her?

"Yako! Call the two police investigators that came by earlier."

"Eh!? Why?" she felt two hands grab her head and she felt it do a 360 turn.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ITE, ITE, ITE! Neuro! IT HURTS! ALL RIGHT I'LL CALL THEM!"

"Not good enough woodlouse. Is this any way to call your master?" Yako knew what he meant and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh...no! If you think I'll ever call you like that, then you're so wrong!"

"Oh. Is that so?" He turned Yako's head a little more.

"AHHHHH!! Ok, ok, I'll call them, N…Ne-Neuro…Neuro-sam-"

The doorbell ringed. Neuro let go of Yako.

"You got lucky, slave."

Yako dared not to send him curses. The doorbell rang once again.

"Coming!" Yako went downstairs (while massaging her neck) to open the door. She opened the door and saw Sasazuka and Takeda standing there.

"Sasazuka-san! Takeda-san! What a coincidence! I was about to call you!"

Sasazuka noticed the blond girl rubbing her neck.

"Is your neck all right Yako-chan?"

"Eh…? Ah! Yes, yes, It's just I had a really _painful _cramp." 'Thanks to Neuro'

"All right then, I'm sorry to bother you again- wait you were going to call us? For what?"

Yako was going to talk when she heard a certain someone talking first.

"She was going to inform you that she solved her father's case."

"Eh!?!" Yako was stunned to hear what Neuro was saying.

"Of course Katsuragi-san here solved it all by herself."

"H-Hai." Yako quickly answered when she felt his hand on her back, she sure as hell didn't want to know what he was going to do if she didn't respond.

"Yako-chan did?"

"Yes she may not be the smartest looking person here, but what can you expect from sensei."

'Sensei?! What the hell?! What is Neuro thinking?!'

"H-Hai"

"Ok then, who is the criminal Yako-chan?" The older man asked.

'That's what I would like to know too!'

Neuro leaned towards her, to whisper something in her ear. She could feel his breath on her ear; she felt a shiver run through her spine.

"You just need to say 'You're the culprit' and I'll do the rest."

She suddenly felt her arm rise involuntarily.

'What the hell! What's happening?'

"You're…the culprit!" her hand was now pointing to none other than Takeda.

Sasazuka's and Yako's eyes went wide.

"W-Why?" 'How could he?!'

Neuro started to explain how Takeda committed his murder.

"W-Why? Why did you kill my dad Takeda-san? Why him?"

"Why?" a grin was now on the older man's face.

"Because I've always seen people die and how their loved ones suffered! I loved that look on their faces! Empty and full of sorrow! Such a beautiful look! But when I saw you and your family at a restaurant, I saw how your family smiled and was happy! I wanted to take that smile away from you and crush it into pieces! And it worked!"

Yako looked broken and empty; Neuro looked at her and saw the emptiness in her. He couldn't understand why she had that look.

"Takeda-san, you know what you did was a crime so I need to take you to our station." Sasazuka started to take out the handcuffs. Neuro went towards Takeda.

"Well now that I solved this puzzle I guess I need to take it." Neuro grabbed the older man's head and looked into his eyes. Yako noticed Neuro was with Takeda.

'What is he doing? Why isn't Sasazuka-san saying anything?' She then saw how Takeda's eyes turned into a black color and Neuro's emerald eyes into an even greener color.

'What is happening to Takeda-san and Neuro?'

Neuro let go of Takeda's head. Takeda's eyes went back to its regular color and so did Neuro's. Neuro went back to where he was standing and the blond haired girl went towards him.

"Na, Neuro, what did you do? Is he going to be ok?

"What are you talking about woodlouse?

"You can't fool me Neuro! I saw how Takeda-san's eyes went pitch black and yours all greener than they are!" Neuro's eyes widened a bit, but barely noticeable.

"Wait, you saw that?"

Yako was going to answer him when Sasazuka interrupted.

"I'm truly sorry about all this Yako-chan."

"No don't worry Sasazuka-san, I'm the one who's sorry, I know how much you admired and respected him."

"Yeah…Well I'll see you around Yako-chan."

"We will!" 'Not' because now I have Neuro here, I'm sure he'll kill me sooner or later.'

Sasazuka took Takeda and left the house.

"So, Neuro. Were you not going to explain to me what happened?" Yako turned to him; she looked serious and curious also.

"Oh, once again. The slave is ordering the master. Didn't anyone teach you not to order your master?"

"You're dodging my question Neuro! And I'm not your slave!"

**I'm so sorry for the late update! ::cries:: I know I should receive some sort of punishment! I am not going to stop writing this fanfic if that's what some of you though, no matter how much time passes I will update sooner or later! I was just so bussy these past months. I had projects, research papers, and whatnot. So iahve a question for those of you who read my story. Do you guys want me to update weekly or monthly or every 2 weeks? I would like to know so please tell me! If I update weekly the chapters will be short but I'll try to ake them a littel long. So I would really like to know your opinion! **

**Please review! That helps me update faster! Thank you for my readers and everyone! Have a nice week!  
**


	3. Decoding Your Thoughts

**AU-Nougami Neuro is a famous detective overseas. He comes to Japan to solve more interesting "puzzles". Katsuragi Yako is just your ordinary High school girl, who loves to eat any type of food! When these two WHOLE different people meet what can we expect!? And what's this of Neuro being a teacher!!!?NeuroXYako**

**Couples: NeuroXYako and slightly SaiXAi (in further chapters)**

**Anime/Manga: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

**Magaka: Matsuei Yuusei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTNN Matsuei-sensei does! ^^**

**Chapter 3: Decoding your thoughts…**

'_Na, onii-san? Why can you do that?' A young girl asked the boy who was sitting beside her. Both were sitting at a bench under a tree at a park. The girl was between the age of 5 or 6; she was wearing a white simple dress with 2 sky blue spaghetti straps holding it. The boy looked between the age of 11 or 12; he was wearing a black vest and white long sleeved shirt under it with white formal pants and black formal shoes. Said boy was also getting annoyed with the curiosity questions coming from the girl. He turned around to face her; emerald green meeting hazel brown. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the girls face. She was now pouting and her cheeks had a tinge of pink. Her golden hair shining like smooth silk in the sun was almost blinding to his eyes. _

_'Your little brain wouldn't be able to comprehend such explanations.' He said._

_The girl had a puzzled look on her face._

_'See? You can't even understand what I said right now.'_

_'Well that is because you used big words, onii-san!'_

_'Stop calling me 'onii-san' okay? Chibi?'_

_'I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me 'Chibi'! Now answer my question onii-san! Is it because of your hair?'_

_'What about my hair? Is there something wrong with my hair?'_

'_Eh? No! I didn't mean it like that onii-san! Never would I say that! I love your hair! It's such a pretty color!'_

_The boy's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the word 'love'. Such word he couldn't understand; never will. His head bowed down just slightly so his hair would cover his eyes._

_'It is best that you don't know why I can do such a thing. For your sanity and innocence will perish.'_

_

* * *

_"So, Neuro? Will you care to explain what happened?" Neuro was brought back to reality for the hundredth time that day by the girl's curiosity. He felt like he has been in the same situation before, like 'Déjà vu'; but of course, he didn't care to remember such things, for memories were useless to him.

"Woodlouse, you are sending my patience to a point, don't make me lose it."

Yako, annoyed by the actions of said person, ignored his request.

"Na, Neuro? Can you at least answer me something?" He took a moment to think.

"What is it?"

"Are you human?"

His eyes widened a bit. A memory blocking him from his thoughts. A memory he thought he forgot.

A girl in a white dress, with spots of blood, standing there, horrified by something. Her little hands, covered in blood, were reaching to her face trying to cover her eyes to stop her from watching whatever was making her scared. Finally, she reached her limit and let out a helpless cry.

His eyes closed ever so slowly, trying to push away the memory.

'That is why memories are useless to me.'

Yako noticed how suddenly Neuro's eyes closed.

'Did I say something wrong?' Oblivious to the situation she couldn't do anything but stare at him and wonder. She was going to go up to him and ask him if everything was all right, when he suddenly got up from the couch.

'I guess he's fine…' she thought. His eyes were covered by his the locks of his hair. He started walking towards her.

'Oh god! I think he's mad at me now, oh I've done it this time, but I didn't say anything wrong though…right? Yako by instinct backed up until she came to a stop and leaned to the wall. Neuro was now in front of her. His arms trapping her like a cat would to a mouse. He leaned forward to the side of her face. She could feel his breath on her neck, which made the tiny hairs of her back stand up with a shiver.

"N-Na, Neuro, a-are you ok?"

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered something barely audible, but Yako could clearly hear him.

"What would you do if I told you I wasn't, I wonder?"

Her eyes widened, she was going to respond but the sound of the door being opened surprised her. She turned around to see who it was.

"M-Mom?!"

"Yako-chan! I came as soon as…" she stopped as soon as she saw the position her daughter and some stranger were in. Yako snapped back to reality; noticing the position she and Neuro were in, she pushed him aside. Neuro back to his normal self, was standing not too far from Yako, crossing his arms not very interested in the situation.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you went to your business trip." Yako said in a surprised voice.

"Ah…well Sasazuka-san called me to tell me what happened today, and I came as soon as I heard, thinking that maybe you needed me more than ever, but I see you're very well accompanied." She said the last part with a hint of mischievousness.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend Yako?! And here I thought you were all alone!"

"W-What?! Him! Of course not! Who told you he was my boyfriend?" she said while pointing towards Neuro.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding Katsuragi-san. I am but merely an acquaintance of your daughter. What you saw right now was nothing but her comforting me because I too lost all my loved ones. So I have nowhere to go you see, and well she was offering me a place to stay, with your consent of course.

The girl's eyes widened in horror when she heard what Neuro said.

"Eh? Is that true, Yako?"

"H-Hai." Surely she opposed the idea greatly, but of course she didn't want to go up against Neuro.

"Well then, of course you can stay! It will be a pleasure to have you here! I also need someone to take care of my daughter while I'm gone, and since you two know each other so well, I'm sure there is no problem, right?"

"Y-Yeah, no problem at all."

'Of course it is! I mean it's Neuro we're talking about here!' she stopped her thoughts.

'Hold on. What am I thinking! I'm talking about him like I know him, when I barely met him today! And what was that?! What was he talking about back there?! Non-sense! That's what! I just don't get him at all. Who are you…Neuro?' Yako was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her mom talking to her.

"…all right, Yako?"

"Eh?"

"I said that while I'm gone, Neuro here will be sleeping in the guest room."

"What? But the guest room is right beside my room! Can't he sleep in the living room?"

"But that would be very rude Yako."

"A-All right…" Yako of course didn't have any choice but to agree.

"Ok then, my job here is done. I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer. It was a pleasure knowing you Neuro, please take care of my daughter; and Yako, take care of the house, ok?"

Yako nodded her head and gave her mom a last hug before taking her leave. Yako of course didn't want her mom to leave but she understood she had to, for the sake of her. At that her mom opened the door and went out it, leaving silence behind. Yako's stomach started growling all of a sudden.

'Shoot, my stomach is empty, I need to eat something before going to sleep, if not I won't be able to rest a bit.'

"Still hungry after all you ate at the restaurant? You are a glutton after all."

"Just leave me alone ok? Follow me; I'm going to show you the room you will be sleeping in."

"Again, the slave ordering the master, I see you still need to be polished and raised to become a successful slave, dishrag."

Yako was very hungry and tired, so she didn't feel like fighting with Neuro at the moment and just let it pass…for now. When they got upstairs, she led him through the hall and came at a stop in front of a door that was beside another to his right.

"Ok, this door to the right is my room and this one to the left is yours. You can go ahead and enter and sleep or whatever you need to do right now. I'm going to take a shower after I go eat and satisfy my empty stomach. So if you want to shower, go right now because after I'm done eating, I'm going right in, or you can go after me if you want, ok? I'll leave you some nightwear in the guest room so you can wear; it's my dad's so I'm pretty sure it'll fit." At that she left him and entered another room, which was probably her dad's, to get the clothes for him. He went inside the room and closed the door behind him, took off his shoes and put them in a corner of the room. He sat down on the bed which was rather comfortable. He heard a knock at the door and heard her voice.

"May I come in?"

He stared at the door for awhile before answering. "You may." She entered the room and went towards him. She handed him the clothes and went back to the door; her back facing him, "I'm pretty sure they'll fit you." After a pause she continued, "Well then goodnight, if you need anything, you know where I am." At that she left.

* * *

Yako went inside the shower after she turned off the lights downstairs. When she got in, she felt the hot air come out and pass by her face. She knew Neuro took a shower, who else? She started the water and let it warm while she took off her clothing. She got inside and closed the shower curtains. She felt more relaxed as she felt the warm water hitting her body; it made her feel at peace and good with its warmth. She started thinking about her dad and the good times she had with him before he died and how happy she and her mom were with him around. But then Neuro came to her thoughts, she was still trying to figure out what he meant with what he said before. He looked mysterious and suspicious. She could tell that not many people understood him or what he was thinking. She wanted to know though; something allured her to do so. She wanted to decode his thoughts somehow and be the first to understand him.

She turned off the water and got out to dress into her nightwear. Once she finished, she opened the door, feeling the cool air brushing by her. She started walking to her room but saw that Neuro's door was slight opened. She couldn't help herself but to peek inside; she saw him in the bed lying there under the covers. A slight smile made its way to her lips. She closed the door and went to her room.

Darkness enclosed her as she turned off the lamp of her room; she covered herself with the covers of her bed and closed her eyes, her thoughts not letting her go to sleep; but before knowing it, she was already asleep. Her face, calm, peaceful and pure, was gullible to the black figure leaning towards the edge of her door with its pair of green eyes, observing her sleep soundlessly in her slumber.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter. I struggled with this chapter because I didn't like how I first planned it so I changed it. Second, I lost the 2 last pages of this chapter and so I had to rewrite thme. But I like how it turned out**. **So hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! THAT HELPS ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! ::sobs:: HAVE A NICE WEEK!**


	4. The Beauty of the Gem

_AU-Nougami Neuro is a famous detective overseas. He comes to Japan to solve more interesting "puzzles". Katsuragi Yako is just your ordinary High school girl, who loves to eat any type of food! When these two WHOLE different people meet what can we expect!? And what's this of Neuro being a teacher!!!?NeuroXYako_

_Couples: NeuroXYako and slightly SaiXAi (in further chapters)_

_Anime/Manga: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_

_Magaka: Matsuei Yuusei_

_Disclaimer: I do not own MTNN Matsuei-sensei does! ^^_

**AN:**_Well In this chapter you're going to come up to a part where it says something about Neuro eating food as in actual food...yeah in my story he actually eats food and devours the energy of the mysteries. I forgot to mention that in my story somewhere I'm terribly sorry about that! Please don't hurt me! DX hehehehe lol anyway enjoy! 8D_

_**Chapter 4: The Beauty of The Gem**  
_

* * *

_'Why am I even doing this?' _Yako asked herself as she was sitting on her desk close to the class window. She was currently looking for mysteries in a newspaper for a certain man who Yako hoped would leave her alone for once.

"Yako!" Her friend called out to her as she entered the class and went over to her desk which was right next to Yako.

"Kanae! Hey, what's going on?" Yako asked, avoiding looking for mysteries.

"I heard we have a new teacher!" Her red haired friend said with excitement.

"Ah… well it's not that surprising any more since we get a new teacher like every month now." Yako said with indifference.

"I know, but they say that he's a foreigner and handsome! They say he looks like some model out of a magazine!"

"Oh… I see." Yako said not very surprised by the news and instead continued to look for mysteries, which were probably more interesting to her right now than the news Kanae brought her.

"Yako! Don't just ignore me! Aren't you glad we finally have a cute teacher for once! Don't tell me you're not interested in guys?" Kanae eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah I am! Just not right now; more like I'm not looking for anyone right now." Yako answered her friend.

"Ah! So you already have someone?!" Kanae asked surprised.

"E-Eh?! N-No! Of course n- ", Yako suddenly stopped as the class went silent with the sound of the class door being slide opened and revealing a man whom Yako stared at with wide eyes and horror.

_'N-Neuro! WTH?! What is he doing here?' _Yako thought, panicking about the possibility of him embarrassing her in front of the whole class. All the girls in the class squealed when he entered the classroom; the guys all glared at him for taking the girls' attention. He was wearing a black vest and a long sleeve white collar shirt over with the first few buttons opened and black formal pants with black formal shoes. His hair was tied back in a pony tail with two locks of his hair dangling loosely on the side of his face. His golden yellow clips still clipped to the ends of his hair. Neuro went over to the teacher's desk or more like his desk now. He took a chalk from the board and wrote his name, Nougami Neuro.

"Now students, I am going to be your new teacher for the rest of this year. As you can see, I come from overseas and I am new to Japan, so hope some of you can help me out around here and have patience with me." He smiled innocently the whole time as he introduced himself to the class. Of course his smile fooled everyone, all except Yako. She felt disgusted on how he could fool everyone with his little act and everyone actually getting fooled by it!

_'Buddha, God, Zeus, or any other god out there! I am terribly sorry for everything wrong I did in my life! I know I deserve being punished, but this just too much of a punishment! This is torture!'_ Yako thought, now feeling hopeless on getting her normal life back. Yako was looking down at her desk, hoping somehow the desk would do something about the situation she was in right now. She looked up when she felt someone looking at her. Curse her instincts for being correct, she looked at Neuro who was staring at her the whole time. He wasn't the only one though, all the girls glared at her for some reason. She looked at them confused on what's going on. Neuro smiled at her with his fake niceness and she twitched at the sight. She earned even more glares form the girls. Yako just sweat dropped in hopelessness.

"Now class, should we get started on the lesson." Neuro of course was having fun torturing his little slave with such little actions.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

_'Oh god yes! Finally! School is over for the day!'_ Yako rejoiced. Her day was pure torture. Neuro kept catching her not paying attention and so he of course took advantage of the moment to throw something at her. Yako couldn't take it any longer and wondered if the day was ever going to end.

"I'm just glad it's over with!" Yako got up, stretched and started heading towards the door but suddenly stopped as she heard her name

"Katsuragi Yako! I am afraid you cannot leave yet. I have to talk to you." It was of course Neuro who called out to her. Everyone was already leaving, while she stayed back in the classroom.

_'Mou…they're so lucky to leave. I have to stay here behind with the most merciless man in the whole universe!' _Yako thought, completely sure that the last bit of sanity in her life was now gone. The last student now left the classroom and slide the door closed, leaving her and Neuro alone in the classroom.

"Well Neuro? What do you want? It better be important, since you had me stay behind after class of all times! Couldn't you have told me when we got home?" Yako winced when she suddenly felt her back hit one of the classroom's walls. Her bag fell out of her arm and was now on the floor.

"Germ, please, who are _you_ to order _me _around" Neuro, now looking at her with such deadly eyes, he had his left hand on the wall and was on the side of Yako's face. His other hand had a black marker while his left hand grabbed her face by the cheeks and the hand with the marker went up and he took off the cap using his mouth and started to write on her face all kinds of embarrassing stuff. Yako tried to escape but was too late, he had already written on let her go, and Yako grabbed her bag off the floor and took out a pocket mirror. She saw all the stuff that was written and drawn on her face.

"Geez Neuro! Why'd you do that for? Now I need to wash my face. I'll be right back." _'I just hope this isn't permanent marker.' _She thought and went out the door leaving her school bag behind. Neuro meanwhile, was erasing the stuff on the board. Once he finished, he looked over where her bag was and then at the door. He put the board eraser back to its place and headed over to where her bag was. He opened it up and started to look around.

_'School books, notebook, pencils, pens, reading book, cell phone, hmph… seems like the woodlouse doesn't have a brain but she is also boring.' _He was about to close her bag when something caught his eye. It was a very unique and beautiful gem; its shape was a perfect sphere and its colors were collaged together they were a dark purple, a royal blue and a golden yellow with a bit of a dark red. He took it out and put the bag down on the desk. He was examining it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well…what do we have here? Did you become a thief now…Neuro?" Neuro turned his attention to the voice that came from the door of the class.

"Oh, well I didn't expect you to be here..." he said and gave a wicked smile to his little visitor.

* * *

"Geez! I'm just glad it wasn't permanent after all." Yako was inside the girl's restroom cleaning her face. She finished cleaning and threw the napkin away. She took a last look at herself on the mirror. The picture of her dad came to her mind and her face saddened a bit.

_'Heh…guess I haven't gotten over it.'_ She then closed her eyes and an image of Neuro replaced her fathers. She opened her eyes rather quickly and shook her head trying to get his image out of her mind.

"What was that? Why did Neuro suddenly appear?" she said to herself trying to look for an answer but then dismissed the thought. "Y-Yeah! Maybe because he's been torturing me constantly and well now my poor mind can't take him! Y-Yeah that's it! I mean why else?!" She opened the restroom door and got out. When she got to the hallway that led to her classroom she saw two people leave the classroom. One was a boy a little older or around her age with silver hair. He was wearing a dark green sweater with a gray shirt under. He had dark brownish khaki pants and black converse shoes, and his hands were behind his head and had a satisfied smile on his face. There was also a woman beside him; she had violet colored hair that was long and straight, she was wearing a short sleeved collar shirt that had strings at the end of the sleeves and black formal pants with black closed toe high-heels. Yako kept on walking even though she felt a little uneasy when she past by them. She turned around and saw them go down the stairs. When she got inside the classroom she saw Neuro was standing there next to her desk looking quite satisfied also. She couldn't help but asking him who those people was. Neuro turned to her and smiled.

"Ah! So now the slave wants to get into her master's business? Isn't that quite amusing?" Yako sweat dropped and brushed the subject away.

"I was just curious, ok!? Sheesh! Anyway…can we just go home now? I'm a little tired from today." Yako went over and grabbed her bag and started to head towards the door. Neuro soon followed after her.

* * *

"Dishrag." A vein pooped on Yako's forehead.

"What is it, Neuro?" She answered trying to stay calm.

They were currently walking down a street with Yako being on the side closest to the road and Neuro being on the other.

"Did you get to find me a good mystery?" Yako actually did find a mystery for him that looked that it could satisfy him for the day and enough for the food she was going to prepare him.

"Actually Neuro, yes, yes I did; while you were hitting me with stuff during class I actually had the time to find you a good mystery." She took out the newspaper and showed him the mystery that was circled with blue ink. Neuro looked at it, examining it if it was actually worth being solved. He finally finished looking at it and decided that it was worth being eaten. So, he grabbed Yako by the head and dragged her to where the mystery took place.

"Good job dishrag, you actually did well on picking this one."

Once they got there, it didn't take long to get Neuro searching for the culprit. It was about a woman whose husband was murdered and was poisoned right before being murdered. In the end it was the wife herself who killed him because she wanted to stay with all of his inheritance and because he was cheating on her. Once the murder was solved, with Neuro solving it and giving the credit to Yako and him devouring the energy from the mystery, which Yako couldn't quite get accustomed to, they left the wife's house and started once again walking back to Yako's house.

"Katsuragi!" Yako suddenly stopped walking and turned around as she heard someone calling out to her. Neuro, who was at her side also stopped to look at the person who dared called out to the woodlouse when they were about to go back to her house.

"Higuchi-san!" Yako said with a hint of happiness in her voice. Higuchi Yuuya, he was a little older than Yako. He wore a green turtle neck short sleeved shirt with a yellow line going through the middle. He had black jeans and he wore round glasses on his black hair. 'Wow! I haven't talked to Higuchi-san a lot these days! I wonder what he's doing around here.' Yako thought to herself.

"Higuchi-san, what brings you here?"

"Hm? Well I was going to go to this new cyber café. It would be cool if you could come too, but I see you're already a little busy." Yako then turned around to see that Neuro was beside her and smiling the good ol' smile she knew all too well…he was annoyed for whatever reason.

"Higuchi-san, this is Neuro my…assistant. Neuro, this is Higuchi Yuuya, a good friend of mine." Higuchi stretched out his hand to Neuro, but alas, like always Neuro juts ignored it and answered with a 'nice to meet you'. Higuchi nodded, a little annoyed by Neuro. Yako couldn't believe how rude Neuro can be.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you for today Katsuragi, hope we can hang out sometime." Higuchi said with a sincere smile while waving at her.

"Yeah, sure!" Yako answered back to the black haired teenager and waved back. Neuro started to walk away and Yako quickly followed after.

Once they got back home, Yako opened the fridge to see what she would make to eat for her and Neuro. _'Hmmmm….I guess I'll make some curry, since it looks like we have all the ingredients for it.'_ She started to take out all the stuff she needed and started to prepare the curry. Neuro was currently in his room sitting on the bed and staring at the gem he got out of Yako's bag.

_'Why does the slave have this gem? No one in this universe should have this gem, but why does the woodlouse have it?'_ Neuro was as distracted as to why Yako had the gem that he didn't hear her entering his room.

"Na, Neuro would you like the curry to be spic-"Yako stopped as she saw that Neuro had her gem that was supposedly inside her bag the last time she checked. 'Why does Nuero have my gem?' she asked herself. Neuro looked up from the gem and was now looking at Yako.

"Ne, Neuro why do you have my gem?" she asked Neuro confused as to why he had it.

"I found it in the classroom when you were busy washing your face inside the girls restroom." He said without even a hint in his voice that he was of course lying. He then decided to hand it back to the dishrag. Yako of course took it away from him.

"Ah…I see, well then, thank you. Now like I was going to say, do you want the curry to be really spicy?"

"Mild." He said as he stood up.

"All right then, if you'll excuse me-", she was about the head towards the door to leave when suddenly Neuro decided to stop her once again from leaving.

"Oi, woodlouse, would you care to share where you got that gem?" Yako stopped on her tracks.

"Why do you want to know?" She said with a serious voice, when she turned to look at him she had these lifeless eyes like ones that would belong to a porcelain doll. Neuro, not liking how she was looking at him, got her head and twisted it into a 360; which got her to snap back to her old self.

"GAH! Neuro-let…go…" she managed to say with the little breath she had in her current state.

"Hmmmm…not until you decide to tell me louse." Neuro said as he put on his 'innocent' face on. A light blush was now forming on the girls white cheeks from either the lack of air or something else.

"Mmmmm… all right…then…I-I'll tell you…" Yako said in between grunts. At this, Neuro let her go and she dropped to the ground with a 'thud', she was massaging her neck trying to make the pain a little bearable.

"That gem…I met this boy once when I suddenly got lost trying to find food on the mountains in a trip with my parents, since we forgot to bring food. I came upon this river, where I saw this boy was standing there, so I asked him if he was also lost, but he didn't respond, instead he gave me this gem, I'm guessing he got it from the river, since it still had little droplets of water on it. After I got it, I was going to give my thanks when all of a sudden he disappeared and then I heard my parents calling me, and well I went to them of course." She stopped and looked at the gem.

"I actually don't even know how he looked like now that I think of it, the only thing I remember was his eyes. They were a marvelous green that would cast a spell on you just by staring at them." She noticed what she just said and waved her hands in a wild manner.

"Anyway! I have to go back down to the kitchen to finish making the curry since it's getting late already. I'll call you when it's done." She opened the door and left in a matter of seconds. Neuro was just standing there rather serious the whole time while his little slave was going on and on about her story on her encounter with this boy.

_'Hmmm… I see.' _He thought to himself while giving a last smile that showed he somehow succeeded in something, like a runner finishing the race and winning the medal.

"Neuro! The curry is ready! If you don't hurry, it's going to get cold!" He heard Yako call out to him form downstairs. He opened the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Chapter 4! 8D Hope you guys enjoyed it! please review! that helps this poor humble author update D8**_**_! Anyway....Hope you guys have a nice day!_**


End file.
